


camping trip

by gata20



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), puckentine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gata20/pseuds/gata20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cat go on a camping trip thanks to Goomer idea. <br/>They are a couple and because of a kiss they are mad at each other, but when Sam saves Cat from a rabid animal they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.   
> This story was wrote by me and puckentine-fanfic from Tumblr.

SAM POV  
I hovered over Cat as she mixed the brownie batter. She was apparently celebrating getting this role in her school and thankfully I had talked her out of making those fudge pies. Don’t get me wrong, the girl could cook, but I didn’t want another trip to the emergency room just to get a fudge pie out of my mouth. Besides, her brownies were better.  
-Ugh, Cat hurry up! - I groaned at her as she took her time mixing. She turned around and looked at me from over her shoulder.  
\- In a sec, I want it to be properly mixed.  
\- Yeah, well, I want them in my stomach.   
She turned and pointed at me. - You better not try to eat it again like last time.  
\- And who’s gonna stop me? - I moved closer to her. - You? - And without warning, I grabbed her by the waist and hulled her up as she squealed for me to stop.   
\- Sam!   
\- Can I lick the spoon or not?   
\- Okay, okay, I’ll let you lick the spoon just please put me down.  
\- Great - I set her down to the ground and she started pouting after she turned to face me.   
\- Oh don’t pout.   
She turned and went back to the brownie, feigning mad at me.  
\- Aw, kitty’s mad - I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her to me and resting my head on her shoulders. I nuzzled her hair. - Can I still have the spoon, though?  
-Ugh! - She grunted in frustration and I laughed, pulling her back into my embrace when she tried to leave.   
\- I’m kidding, Cat…I was gonna take the spoon either way.  
This time I was prepared for her, having already tightened my arms around her before she tried leaving again.   
-If you don’t stop pretending you’re mad at me, I’ll have to go to extra means. - I playfully warned.   
-Okay, fine, I’m not mad at you. Now can you get off so I can finish this?  
-Hmm - I pretended to think about it for a second. - Nah, I’m sure you can cook with me wrapped around you. Now go before the oven burns.  
She didn’t argue, only rolled her eyes before she went back to her mixing.   
I kept my promise and stayed attached to her the whole time until she was done, occasionally tickling her just to hear her squeal.   
When she was finally done, I unwrapped myself from her so she could place the brownie in the oven.   
Just as I was about to move in and kiss her, the door flew open and none other than Dice and Goomer came strolling through the door, arguing yet about another thing I didn’t care about.   
\- Hey, hey! - I shouted at them. - Shut up, no one cares!  
Dice rolled his eyes and turned to me. - If you must know Goomer and I are having a serious debate.  
\- If you must know, I don’t care. - I interrupted him.  
\- Oh Sam - Cat hit me on the arm. - Dice is our friend and I for one would like to know what is troubling him. - She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. - Now what are you two arguing about?  
\- Thank you, Cat. So we’re at the gym when that weird guy who looks like a hobo but is actually rich comes by with this camping gear in his hand. He wanted to sell it and Goomer went to him and is now convinced that what he wants to do is take a camping trip.   
-Ew, camping. There’s no indoor plumbing in the woods. - I said, scrunching up my face.   
\- Not only that but do you know how many wild animals are in the woods? - Dice asked.   
\- But we’d have our camping gear -Goomer piped up.   
\- Yeah, well, I don’t think bottled water and mosquito spray is going to save us.  
\- But I wanna go! - He whined and I had the sudden urge to hurl the spoon at him.   
Cat turned to me. - It could be fun! I’ve never been in the woods. What do you say, Sam?   
\- No.  
\- Please? We could have so much fun there; roast marshmallows, sing campfire songs, make friends with the ants and squirrels! Oh Sam can we please go?!   
I sighed. -Cat.   
-And Dice could finally become a man!   
-Hey, I’m a man! Just this morning I saw a chest hair.  
I laughed at Dice’s pseudo-manliness. - Did your mom pluck it out?  
-No! I pluck my own hairs.   
-Sam can we go, please? Please, please, please, please!   
I sighed loudly knowing that once Cat got excited about an idea, there was no turning back. - Alright fine. But if anything happens and I get stung by something, I’m leaving all three of you there.   
\- Yay -Cat cheered, bringing her arms up and jumping on me.   
-Yeah problem solved. Now Dice you and Goomer get out.  
\- But we just agreed.  
\- Yeah, yeah, we’ll meet and discuss this later, now goodbye.   
\- Fine, fine, I’ll leave, but we’re coming back. - Dice pointed a finger at me.   
-Whatever, later.   
As they left I turned my attention back to Cat. -And since you agreed to this, you now can pack our clothes.   
\- Yay, we’re going camping! - She exclaimed proudly before running to the back.   
\- No frilly clothes! If I see just one I’m drinking that brownie before it’s cooked!


	2. Chapter 2

CAT POV  
I started of taking some clothes from mine and Sam´s closet, for Sam I already knew what she liked to take, some hoodies, jeans and boots, for me I would take some tops, a hoodie, some leggings and sneakers.  
I was so amused packing clothes in a suitcase, that I didn´t realized that Sam had entered our bedroom. She slowly reached behind me and scared me, which made me nonconscious.  
I didn´t remember nothing else, and I don´t know how many time I was nonconscious, then I waked up, and the first thing I saw was Sam in front of me sitting on her knees, she looked concerned but at the same time it looked like she wanted to laugh.  
-Wh...what happened? Did you scared me?  
-Yeah, sorry about that kid. -Sam placed her hand on my shoulder.  
-You know that when I´m scared I go nonconscious.  
Sam grabbed my hand and helped me getting up.  
-Hey do you need help? -Sam looked at the suitcase half full.  
-Well, it would be good having some help.  
-Argh. I didn´t hope that you wanted my help.  
I made a sad face. I liked to have Sammy helping me.  
-Oh, alright! I help you but just after you give me a kiss.  
Sam is so cute. I let out a smile.  
I approached her and put my hands around her waist, then I gave her a kiss on the lips.  
-You know, I love that dimple on your cheek, when you smile.  
I hugged her, she says so sweet things. Suddenly I remembered one thing that I think I should tell Sam.  
I looked at her.  
-Sam?  
-Yeah kid?  
Maybe it wasn´t a good idea, I didn´t want to bother her with my problems.  
-Nothing… It´s nothing important.  
-Okay if you say so, so let´s pack up the rest of our clothes.  
I gave her a little smile.  
-Hey Sam, maybe we should text Dice later, so he could come here.  
-For what? -she really looked confused.  
-So we could confirm the day, and what we will take to eat, silly.  
-Okay, you do that, while I see TV.  
I rolled my eyes, Sam never changes, and I liked her like that.  
When we finished packing our things I called Dice, and one hour later, here he was.  
-What´s up girls?  
-HI!  
I heard Dice and Goomer saying while they entered our apartment, Goomer was behind him.  
-Hi!!  
-So how it is going to be with the camping trip?  
-YEY camping trip! -Goomer said with his fist on the air. Well Dice looked at him and he looked annoyed.  
-How I was saying. When do you two want to go?  
-Well there is going to be two holidays, so we can spend 4 days on the woods!! -I stood up of the couch and looked at Sam happily. -And that´s this weekend.  
-I don´t care. -I heard Sam saying. -we´re going to be without bathroom, and kitchen or a refrigerator, so I don´t have hurry.  
-Oh, come on Sam, I´m going to take my brownies and some meatballs, just like you like.  
I received a happy face from her.  
-Okay let´s go this weekend! -Sam shouts.   
I gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
-You’re really cute together. -Dice said looking at us with a smile on his face.  
-What?  
Goomer was confused, more than usual.  
-Nothing Goomer just forget it.  
I think Sam didn´t want to tell him that we we´re a couple. But I didn´t mind, she didn´t hide it from nobody.  
-Well we can´t go on my motorcycle because just me and Cat can go there. I think we have to use your car Goomer.  
-kay kay.  
SAM POV  
For the next three days that came before the weekend to go, all I heard in the apartment were Cat’s Camptown Races remixes. To say she was excited was the understatement of the century. Who would be excited to be miles away from civilizations, fast food restaurants, and cable is beyond me. But as her blatant excitement annoyed me, it also brought uninvited smiles to my face to see her cheery and excited as she planned for the trip.   
Unfortunately, her ideas of the wilderness were so skewed that I feared for her. She’s obviously seen way too many Disney movies because in one of her drawings, the squirrels and chipmunks are crowning her queen and she’s animatedly chattering about what she would do to change the forest.   
So, I’m teaching her because the last thing I need is for her to get lost or bitten by a rabid creature that she mistook for friendly.   
-Now Cat, I want you to stay away from whatever animals you see in that wood, okay? Even if it’s a tiny ant, stay away from it.  
-But why?   
-Because those animals work for the evil queen and they’ll capture and bring you to her if you go near them.  
She giggled. - Oh Sam, you’re so silly. We all know that the queen is only after Snow White and I am not her.   
I wanted to sigh into oblivion. - Cat I’m serious, if I see you even sneeze near an animal I’m grabbing you and throwing you in the back of Goomer’s car and sending you home.   
She outstretched her lips into a pout. - You’re no fun.   
\- No, that I’m not. Now do we understand each other?   
\- Yes.   
\- Great. Let’s go for ice cream.   
\- Yay! -I smiled as she cheered and made her way out the door. Such a child.


	3. Chapter 3

CAT POV  
Sam is so unfun. I really liked to play with a squirrel or a raccoon. They are so cute. Maybe I can do that when she´s not seeing me?  
We arrived at the ice cream parlor, and we were going to order.  
-Good afternoon sir.  
-Hello.  
-Hello misses, in what can I help you?  
-I liked to have a strawberry ice cream please. Sam what do you want?  
-Do you have bacon ice cream here? -I heard Sam asking pointing to the employee.  
-Yes we have.  
-Give me two.  
The employee started to put the ice cream in cones. After some moments the man gave us the ice cream.  
-Thank you very much! -I paid it next.  
We seated at a table near the door.  
-Sam don´t you think that is too much ice cream?  
-I´m hungry kid.  
I rolled my eyes and started licking my ice cream. I noticed that Sam was looking at me.  
-Sam stop being perverted!  
-I´m not thinking in anything.  
-Hum, hum. -she couldn´t fool me, well at least about this. -Sam I know you very well.  
-Alright you caught me. -she laughed.  
We continued eating our ice creams.  
-This is so good.  
-Sam you like everything that has meat in it.  
Sam looked at me, and she was a bit nervous.  
-Cat you have a bit of ice cream on your cheek.  
I made my lips looking like I was kissing and closed my eyes. I was hoping Sam received the message.  
-What are you doing kid?  
-I want you to clean me.  
Some seconds later I felt something, but it wasn´t Sam´s lips. I opened my eyes. She was cleaning my mouth with a napkin.  
-SAM!  
-What? You said to clean you.  
I think she was messing with me on purpose.  
-It wasn´t like that Sammy!  
-I know. You wanted a kiss. I´m not dumb. -she let out a smile.  
I pouted, and turned my face.  
-Don´t get mad. Look.  
I turned and when I noticed my lips were connect to Sam´s.  
-Phooey. I can´t get mad at you.  
SAM POV  
Fast forward three days later and we’re standing in the middle of the living room with Dice and Goomer, getting ready to head out.  
Cat comes out with two backpacks that are filled with vital stuff needed for this trip. I have the clothes and blankets one and she has the one containing the snacks. Apparently, I can’t be trusted with the food. Phhff. There’s not even any gravy in there.  
-Okay, we’re getting ready to go. -Dice suddenly piped in. -Sam, Cat, you guys handle the ladies stuff, and me and Goomer will handle the manly ones.

I chortled. - Ha! You manly? Oh Dice, Dice, Dice, - I walked over to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. - Why don’t you leave the grownup stuff to me and you just figure out how to keep Goomer from crashing the car into a tree.  
Cat laughed behind me. - Oh Sam, you’re so protective of us.  
-Um, no, I’m protective of me.  
Cat looked at me and started pouting and raising her brows, giving me a kicked puppy look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving in.  
\- And, you know, maybe of you too.  
She immediately cheering and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso while cheering “yay”  
I wrapped my arms around her. -Yep, just call me mama bear.  
\- What can I call you? -Goomer asked, seemingly excited.  
\- Captain. Captain Puckett.  
\- I thought it was Puckell? - He seemed genuinely confused.  
\- My name’s not Puckell!  
\- Shoot, I thought it was.  
\- Shut it Goomer and go start the car.  
Goomer mocked salute. - Yes, sir, Captain Puckell, sir.  
-That’s Captain Puckett to you!  
Dice turned to us - Let’s get a move on people, the wilderness awaits us!  
I whooped and made my way to the door but stopped when I heard Cat struggling with something. When I turned she was trying to pull both of the bags by herself and failing due to her low, and I mean low, upper body strength.  
I could only chuckle as I made my way back to her and took both of them from her, to which she exhaled loudly and started rubbing her arms.  
\- I need to join a gym.  
\- You get enough work out in the bedroom.  
\- Sam! - Cat exclaimed in horror.  
\- Ew! I didn’t need to know about that! - Dice lifted both of his hands up in mock surrender.  
-Too bad, Dice, now you do. - I smirked as I saw Dice scrunch up his face before turning and running out.  
-Sam, that’s supposed to be private!  
-Not with your screaming’s.  
-Sam!  
-Kay, fine, it’s private. -I relented. -Now give me a kiss before we go.  
-No, I don’t think I will. - She crossed both of her arms over her chest.  
-Sure you will -I assured before quickly closing the space between us and stealing a quick kiss. -You owe me another one in the car.  
Before she could have time to argue, I hulled the bags over my shoulders and ran out the room.  
CAT POV  
Sam is unbelievable, the icky things we do, just the two of us should know!  
Now Dice is traumatized, he is a little boy that isn´t even in puberty.  
I closed our apartment door, and went to Goomer´s car. Sam was putting the bags in the trunk.  
I looked at her with an angry face, the angriest face I could, but it wasn’t good.  
Dice sat at the front, and then Sam joined me.  
-Hello kitty. -I didn´t look at her.  
-Oh come on are you still mad at me?  
-I´m not mad at you. I´m just embarrassed. -I muttered.  
-Because we do sex?  
-SHH, don´t say that word!  
-Okay I´m sorry because -her voice was getting louder. -I like to do sex with you!  
-EWWW!!!!! -I saw Dice covering his ears.  
-SAM!  
-Okay not more jokes. -I saw her smirking.  
-I hope so.  
Then Goomer entered the car.  
-We´re ready. -he said putting his hands on the steering wheel. But he didn´t put the car working.  
-What are you waiting for? For Santa Claus to land. -Sam is so sarcastic.  
I covered my mouth so that my laugh wasn´t heard.  
-Santa Claus will be here? -Goomer looked excited.  
-NO!! -Sam shouted. -Just let´s go!  
-Where?  
-To the woods so we could pass 4 days without bathroom and TV! -Sam said that so fast I don´t know how she didn’t mess up the words.  
-OHHH!!!  
Dice brought his hand to his head.  
Sam leaned back in the car.  
It passed half hour and I was bored. I had an idea.  
-What if we sing a road trip song?  
-Cat no.  
I pouted.  
-YES! Let’s sing a song! -I heard Goomer say.  
He started:  
“The weels of the bus go round and round…”  
-Kill me please.  
-Sam sing along.  
-I don´t want to.  
Every friend of mine that could possibly have a crush on me would sing along.  
-All right I sing.  
One hour later we stopped.  
We left the car.  
-Ew fresh air… -I heard Sam grumble.  
-Finally. Goomer I think you should drive more carefully, I´m a bit sick.  
-Sorry Dice.  
-Finally we reached the woods! -I threw my arms in the air.  
-Urghhh….  
Sam didn´t like this neither a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

SAM POV  
I grumbled loudly while pulling the bags from the car, making sure they could hear just how dissatisfied I was. But Cat didn’t seem to notice that as she ran forward clearly excited.  
-I can’t wait to cook s’mores, hang out with the animals.  
-Cat - I warned.  
-Fine, no hanging out with animals.  
-I can’t wait to hunt!  
-What are you talking about Goomer, we’re not going hunting?  
-Yeah we are, there’s hunting gear in the bag, see.  
I took the bag and looked inside.  
-Goomer that’s a butter knife and a can opener.  
-No it isn’t, it’s hunting gear.  
-Unless you find a can of butter here, you’re not hunting anything.  
-We are not going to capture and hurt any animals! - Cat said.  
-I agree with that, it involves work. - I added in.  
-Well let’s just find a good site to set camp.  
-Great, Goomer hand me the keys.  
-But why?  
-Because there’s heating and if it gets too cold I’m climbing inside.  
-But that’s not camping.  
-You think a butter knife is camping gear, how the heck do you know what camping is?  
Dice entered the conversation. -Stop arguing you guys we have to find a good camping site before it gets too dark.  
-Alright. You go with Steve Irwin here and I’ll take Little Red Riding Hood.  
-Who’s that? - Cat asked.  
-You.  
-Haha! Yeah, right. Come on, granny.  
-No, I want to be the wolf. - I complained as she grabbed my hand and led me.  
I let her drag me away and we start walking until we found a good place to set up our camp. Cat and I stayed away from Dice and Goomer, going on our path. All the while her hand never left mine as we walked.  
-Sammy will you relax, there’s nothing out here but us.  
-I’m calm.  
-No you’re worried.  
-I don’t do worried.  
-Then why do you keep looking left and right.  
I lowered my voice. - To keep the dwarfs from attacking.  
She stopped walking. - Sam that’s not funny.  
-No, no it’s not. - I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. - Which is why I’m here to protect you. Or trade you as hostage.  
-Sam!  
-Oh alright, kid. We’ll trade Goomer instead.  
-No, promise me if they ever came to get us, you wouldn’t trade any of us.  
-Where’s the fun in that?  
-Sam!  
-Okay, fine, I won’t trade any of you in.  
She blew out a sigh. - Okay good.  
-Amazing. - I finished sarcastically and then pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I continued to kiss her.  
-Sam! Cat! We found a place, where are ya?  
I groaned at Dice’s voice and separated reluctantly from Cat.  
-Come on. - I tugged on her hand in the direction of Dice’s voice.  
She followed without complaints.  
CAT POV  
I was liking so much of Sam´s kiss. Oh well…  
When we found Dice he was contemplating the place he had chosen. It wasn´t a bad place at all.  
-Wow Dice! This place is amazing!  
-It is, isn´t it. -Dice was so satisfied because of finding this place.  
-Well I´m going to make a campfire. -I heard Sam saying looking around her.  
-And I´m going to get wood for the campfire.  
-Yeah do that!  
Dice was walking away.  
-And me? What can I do?  
Sam thought for some time.  
-Well you can do the tents if you want.  
-YEY! Tents!  
Wait I don´t know how to do one… but It can´t be difficult.  
Some time passed, I don´t know how many. The only thing I know is that Sam finished doing the campfire.  
-Just look at this campfire! -she was really satisfied with how the campfire was.  
-It´s… hum… pretty? -what could Sammy wanted me to say?  
She looked at me frowning. But then her expression changed completely.  
-What the nuts? Cat you didn´t set up the tent yet? Wait don´t tell me, you don´t know how to do one.  
-I´m not going to say nothing. But give me some more time.  
-We are here for an hour, kid. Let me help you, you can´t even do a puzzle of one hundred pieces.  
-That´s not true. I did the last one.  
-It was missing thirty pieces in the puzzle!  
-The puzzle already came like that when I bought it.  
-Yeah, sureee.  
It was difficult to fool Sam. But I didn´t want Sam to think I´m dumb. When she finished setting up the tent, was already night. I was sitting on a rock not too far away… This air banging on my face was making me even sadder.  
-It´s done, Cat. Cat?  
I just sighed.  
-What´s the matter kid? -I heard she asking while reaching me.  
-Oh. Nothing Sam.  
-You sure?  
-Really sure.  
She didn´t look convinced.  
-Hey I´m gonna roast some marshmallows, Dice just brought the wood. Do you want to help me?  
I nodded with my head.  
We started eating. Me and Sam we´re on a trunk and Dice and Goomer we´re seated on other one. The marshmallows we´re delicious, but I didn´t have much appetite, I just was cold.  
-Hey Cat you don´t eat?  
-Hum…I don´t have much hungry.  
Sam looked at me confused. I think that she noticed I was cold because she gave me her leather jacket.  
-You´re trembling. Here.  
-Thanks Sam.  
She winked at me.  
-So… why are you acting so strange? And you don´t eat?  
-I don´t know what you’re talking about.  
-Cat I know you. And you´re not like that. -she pointed at me with her hands.  
-kay kay… I´m going to tell you. I wanted to tell you in other time so.  
-Wait. You didn´t cheat on me right? -she murmured, because of Goomer.  
-NO! Of course not Sam. I love you. -I murmured the last part.  
-But what a relieve.  
-I´m homesick. I miss my parents.  
-oh…Cat, don´t worry they will come back. And maybe when they do, they will kill me.  
-WHAT?  
-Just kidding. What I want to say it´s that you don´t have to feel like that. You have me, your Nonna, Dice… and Goomer. Your parents will come back for you.  
Sam hugged me tight. It´s true… I don´t have reasons to feel alone.  
-So why didn´t you tell me this sooner?  
-Well, I didn´t want to bother you.  
-Kid you don´t bother me, alright?  
-Neither when I want to make you icky things and you’re trying to sleep?  
She coughed, and looked at Dice and Goomer.  
-No, not even when you want to do that.  
-What are you talking about? I want to know too. -I heard Goomer ask, curious.  
-You don’t have nothing to do with it.  
-ouch, mean.


	5. Chapter 5

SAM POV  
I pulled Cat closer to me, burying her head into my neck, and ran my hand up and down her arms to keep her warm.  
\- Do you ever miss your parents, Sam? - She whispered.  
I blew out a sigh. - What’s there to miss? They were never there anyway.  
-So you don’t miss them?  
-No, Cat. No, I don’t.  
-You know I miss them, even though I didn’t know them for that long. - Cat and I looked up to see Goomer coming towards us and then sitting down next to us.  
\- What are you talking about? - Cat asked.  
\- My parents. You guys were talking about them.  
\- You were eavesdropping?! What the heck Goomer?  
\- What, was it supposed to be a secret? - He said.

\- Yes! You’re supposed to be over there with Dice, not here with us.  
\- I’m sorry, I just wanted to talk with you guys - He muttered, pouted, and then stood up and went back to his side.  
\- Aw, Sam, why’d you made him go back?  
\- Because we were talking.  
\- But he wanted to talk too.  
\- Well, he can’t.  
\- You’re so mean. - She accused, pulling away from me and going to Goomer. I sat there stunned as I watched her leave. She was leaving me for Goomer?  
I couldn’t believe it at all.  
I watched with an almost open mouth as she went and sat next to him, her hand going to rest on his own.  
\- Seriously? -Was all I could think as I tried not to jump over the fire and grab Cat. I needed to calm down before I did something that would make Cat mad.  
So I grabbed a marshmallow from the bag next to me, stuck a tree branch in it and put it in the fire.  
I tried to ignore Cat and Goomer’s obnoxious laughter. Even Dice was laughing!  
I couldn’t have rolled my eyes any harder.  
I mean I wasn’t jealous at all. Sam Puckett did not do jealousy!  
Right?  
Right.  
\- Hey! - Cat’s airy voice came to my ears. -let’s play a game. That’ll cheer you up, Goomer.  
\- Okay! What game were you thinking of?  
\- How about “never have I” - Dice suggested.  
\- Never have I what? - Cat asked clearly confused.  
\- No, that’s how the game goes - Dice tried explaining but none of them got it.  
-Sounds confusing - Goomer added. - Ooh, I got it! Truth or dare!  
I groaned out loud at the stupid game choices but nobody seemed to have anymore. Cat was bouncing up and down and clapping. 

\- Yay! What’d you think Sam? - She asked me.  
\- I think you guys are idiots.  
\- That’s a yes. That’s how she tells me she loves me.  
I dramatically groaned again as they started preparing for their game.  
CAT POV  
-Well who starts? -I asked totally anxious for the beginning of the game.  
-It can be me. -Dice volunteered.  
-Kay kay. -I said. -Sam do you mind that Dice starts?  
-I don´t care who starts.  
Why is Sam acting like that, I know that she doesn´t like games but normally when she plays them she isn´t so mad.  
-Well I´m going to start. So Goomer.  
-HI!  
-Truth or dare?  
Goomer thought for a minute.  
-Truth.  
-Do you still sleep with your baby blanket?  
-NO!  
-Goomer I want the full truth.  
Goomer looked at us, and looked back to Dice.  
-Okay, I still sleep with my blanket.  
That was new…  
I was called to attention by Sam´s laughs.  
-Sam it isn´t funny making fun of people.  
-Yes it is, when they are asking for it!  
Sam was being so rude. I should be the one mad here. She´s being so mean to Goomer.  
-Goomer now it´s your turn. -I told him, while put my hand on his shoulder.  
-Yes ma’am.  
-Dice, truth or dare?  
-Dare.  
We all looked at him.  
-What? I like challenges.  
-I dare you to… uh… kiss Cat on the lips.  
I was a bit scared about the reaction that Sam would have, but she just spit out the marshmallow to the ground.  
-I think that´s not a good idea.  
-Yeah me too…  
-Come on guys…This game isn´t funny if you don´t do the dare. Besides you two don´t have boyfriend or girlfriend. -Goomer justified.  
I was sure that Dice was going to tell Goomer about me and Sam, but I know that Sam didn´t want to explain it to him after. That was why I said to him to be quiet.  
-Let´s just do this, so we can continue the game. Dice received a nod from me. He got up and approached me, but he stopped.  
-Do it Dice!  
Goomer really wanted to see us kiss… poor Sam. But she knows that I just love her.  
-Maybe it´s better if I close my eyes…so you don´t feel so nervous.  
-Yeah, do that.  
I closed my eyes, and then I felt Dice´s lips on mine, for a kid he doesn´t kiss bad. After some seconds he pulled away.  
-Are you happy now Goomer?  
-Very happy!  
I looked at Sam, she seemed indifferent to the kiss.  
-Now it´s my turn. Sam.  
-What?! -I could feel hurt on her voice. I have to talk to her after this.  
-Truth or dare?  
-Truth.  
-I already know the answer, but… Have you killed someone?  
-No, but at this moment I want to.  
Alright this was unexpected…. I just hope she´s not talking about me.  
Now was Sam´s turn.  
-I´m gonna ask you Cat.  
-kay kay.  
-Truth or dare.  
-Truth.  
-Did you liked the kiss?!  
-What?  
-It´s a simple question Cat! Did you liked kissing Dice or not?  
-Sam no, I didn´t like it. -I turned to Dice. -sorry Dice.  
-Don´t worry, it´s comprehensive.  
-Oh yeah? Your face told other thing!  
-Sam you know that I couldn´t like it.  
Sam stood up and kicked the trunk that she had been sitting before.  
-I´m not here for this things. I´m outta here.  
-Where are you going Sam we didn´t finish playing.  
-Suck a truck Goomer!  
After this Sam disappeared.  
Oh no… what am I going to do now… I messed up…


End file.
